


Only In Your Dreams

by Nymeria2



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Smut, beronica, sex-dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria2/pseuds/Nymeria2
Summary: Betty witnesses Veronica having a (loud) sex dream about her and well, let's just say dreams can come true...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beronica is endgame. Hope you enjoy this dirty little story. Comments welcome!

They had stayed up far too late watching movies and eating popcorn. Veronica had fallen asleep in the middle of her canopy bed, almost nudging Betty over the edge. Betty smiled at Veronica, sleeping soundly and walked across the room to rest on the black, leather sofa. 

Betty tied her hair up in a top bun and pulled a blanket from Veronica’s walk in wardrobe. As she flopped down on the cushions, she was quiet, so not to disturb Veronica. Betty loved watching her sleep, so peaceful – it made Betty forget her own troubles, if only for a moment.

Hours had past, and Betty hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep - this was nothing new though. Betty had pain no one, not even Veronica, could even begin to imagine. Her struggles in their longevity cut her deeply, leaving scars from years and years of expectation, pressure and strain. 

Things got better when Veronica came along though, and Betty started to feel…happy (?) again. Veronica was understanding and generous and had something about her that made Betty feel calm. Betty still had trouble sleeping, but in this moment Betty was, for the most part, okay.

Betty truly loved Veronica, and Veronica loved Betty all the same. But Betty felt like her kind of love was missing something, like she needed more…Veronica? These were the thoughts that plagued her in the late hours of the cold nights.

Suddenly, Veronica stirred. Betty glanced over to see her body start to twist under the satin sheets. Ever so slowly, Veronica’s hips rolled rhythmically against the bed as her breathing hitched. Soon after, achingly quiet moans escaped Veronica’s perfect lips – and Betty realized what she was watching. 

Extremely embarrassed, Betty quickly rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, sinking in deeper into the covers. Betty had been so captivated by Veronica’s movements, that she hadn’t even realized that maybe she had watched for too long, or maybe Veronica was awake this whole time. She started to panic, fearing she was in some sort of violation of Veronica’s unconscious privacy.

As much as Betty tried to ignore Veronica’s noises, she couldn’t help but feel a tightness in the pit of her stomach. Hearing Veronica like this made her extremely and uncontrollably aroused, and she felt enormous guilt. 

Suddenly, Veronica had gone quiet. Betty’s heart raced as she squeezed her eyes shut and pretended, to the best of her very limited ability, to be fast asleep.

After several moments of silence, Veronica started to move again in her sleep. Betty peered over, feeling criminal doing so, but she just couldn’t help herself. She saw Veronica’s hand crawl beneath the sheets to touch herself. Betty quickly shut her eyes again, morally wanting her to stop but selfishly wanting her to keep going – Veronica was unknowingly putting on the best show Betty had ever seen.

Betty thought it couldn’t get any better… could it? 

It did. 

But only when Veronica let out the softest of whispers,”…Betty.”

Betty froze. Was she hearing things? 

Veronica writhed against the sheets, her breath hitching again for a moment, until she moaned Betty’s name again, this time, a lot louder. 

Betty’s eyes widened and she watched Veronica, mesmerized by the entire spectacle performed only for her eyes to see.

“Betty…ugh…oh Betty…“ Veronica kept going, repeating her name again, like she was casting a spell –entranced. 

Betty could not believe Veronica was having a sex dream about her, and she couldn’t help but feel flattered and even a little bit egotistical that someone could find her sexy enough to dream about…

Veronica’s movements got faster and faster, accompanied by countless moans and Betty’s name over and over again.

Suddenly, Veronica’s body halted and she groaned, “Yes… oh yes Betty!” as she climaxed.

Her body was so overwhelmed with sensation that she stunned herself awake, and her eyes met Betty’s for no more than one second before Betty (quite obviously) rapidly shifted onto her other side, hiding from Veronica’s gaze.

Veronica became aware of her hand under her shorts, and of her damp fingers, her heated cheeks. As she came to her senses (and thought about the dream she just had) she became flustered and completely anxious – how much had Betty seen?

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and whispered cautiously, “Betty?” 

Betty made no movement, and just listened to her own heartbeat. 

Veronica sighed. “C’mon Betty, I know you’re awake. I just saw you.”

After a moment, Betty turned over steadily and struggled to make eye contact with a disheveled Veronica, glistening in her own sweat.

Veronica looked down. “Betty I don’t know how much of that you heard…uh, I-” She struggled to find more words. 

Betty responded, “No, no… it’s okay…I – I just…” 

Betty was so bad at hiding her emotions, and Veronica became aware of the shocked expression plastered onto Betty’s face. Veronica realized Betty must have heard way too much.

She got up and hastily apologized to Betty. “Fuck, I’m so embarrassed.” She put her hand in her hair and hurried across the room, locking herself in her walk in robe (which was more like a bedroom in itself).

Betty ran after her, speaking through the door to try and set her at ease. 

“Ronnie, it’s okay! Really! They’re just dreams – we can’t…control them.”  
Veronica stayed silent, but Betty knew she felt ashamed, horrified at herself.

“Ronnie…” she said, quieter this time.

Betty wanted to do anything to get Veronica to talk to her again. Would everything be weird after this? Would Betty just have to leave and never come back? Would Veronica ever meet her eyes again?

“Ronnie, c’mon open up.” 

She knew that honesty was the only way to fix things with V.

She furrowed her brow and swallowed her pride. “Ronnie, I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy listening to you…”

She breathed in and continued.

“ …hearing my name said like that, from your lips… sounded kind of amazing.” Betty couldn’t believe what she was saying.

After a painfully long moment, the door lock clicked.

Betty turned the knob and stepped inside the pitch-black room. 

As she shut the door behind her she felt pressure pushing her back. Betty could see nothing, but smelled Veronica’s strawberry shampoo and felt her chest against hers, closer than she had ever been before. Veronica propped her arms up beside Betty’s head, trapping her against the door.

“Well, this just got interesting.” Veronica said, her tone rising.

Betty’s arms prickled in the darkness. All her other senses were heightened, and Veronica’s unpredictability sent icy chills down her spine. 

“So…did you like watching me, sweet Betty?” Veronica asked.

Betty swallowed. “Yes…” she whispered. Her breathing became erratic.

She jumped as Veronica’s hands slid down her arms and landed on her waist. Veronica leaned in close to Betty, her warm breath tickling her neck as she whispered.

“Then should we turn my dreams into reality?” 

Betty grabbed Veronica’s face, overwhelmed with arousal, and kissed her open mouth. 

Veronica tasted like danger and hot blood; Betty tasted like icing sugar and home. 

Their tongues danced as Veronica’s hands moved all over Betty’s squirming body, tracing every inch of her.

After tasting each other, Veronica maneuvered Betty into a chest of drawers, and swiftly brushed every piece of neatly folded clothing off of it, and onto the floor. (Even in the darkness, she knew the room inside and out). 

She slammed Betty into the side of the wooden chest and gripped her trembling thighs. Veronica’s toned arms tensed as she lifted Betty onto the chest and kissed her neck. Betty’s head fell back and she moaned long and slowly. 

Veronica licked the line of Betty’s jugular and nibbled her ear, prompting Betty to tangle her fingers through Veronica’s dark hair, desperate for more.

Veronica quickly pulled off her oversized t-shirt and ditched it somewhere beneath her, returning to Betty’s lips immediately. Veronica’s tongue slipped inside Betty’s mouth slowly and carefully, so she was able to savour every taste. 

Veronica moaned into Betty’s mouth, sucking her bottom lip, and Betty pulled her in tighter, wrapping her long legs either side of Veronica as she leaned in. 

Suddenly, Veronica’s hands were at Betty’s abdomen, gripping her shirt forcefully.

“Lift your arms up.” Veronica breathed. Betty complied.

Betty’s shirt was off and she felt Veronica’s hand pressing into her chest, pushing her down into the surface and she was on her back. Veronica knew exactly what she was doing and Betty fucking loved it.

Veronica melted over her and kissed Betty at the flushed skin covering her collarbone. Veronica spent time trailing kisses down her body, until she reached Betty’s pajama shorts and dragged them down her legs with no warning.

She did the same with Betty’s underwear.

Betty suddenly felt exposed and had the urge to cover up. She met Veronica’s eyes and she was devouring every inch of Betty with a leering stare. Veronica grinned widely and let out a breathy chuckle – as evil as it sounded, Betty was eager for her touch and sank her body into the wooden board.

Veronica’s slender fingers glided up and down Betty’s slit. Betty moaned and spread her legs wider around V’s waist.

Veronica leaned in even further, and inserted one finger into Betty, moving gently and slowly at first.

Veronica waited for Betty to return her rhythm, and when she did, Veronica inserted a second finger, thrusting in much faster this time.

Their movements complemented each other remarkably, and nothing felt easier. They were one. 

After moments of this, Betty began to quiver and her moans got louder.

“Ronnie…oh god…”

Veronica kept fucking her, and using her other hand, dragged her fingers down Betty’s stomach and across her inner thigh, leaving behind red claw-marks. Veronica was marking her territory.

This sent Betty over the edge and she came hard and fast, arching her back and eliciting a final groan from her gaping mouth. 

Veronica’s hand eventually exited Betty, and she gently gripped her waist, looming forward to plant a kiss on her full, rosy lips.

Betty sighed and held the back of V’s neck. “Better than your dreams?”

“Are you kidding me?” Veronica just laughed.


End file.
